Your Mess Is Mine
by Fight-sister-fight
Summary: 'I know I'm into some fucked up shit, but I'm not going to fuck you when you're halfway through an anxiety attack.' One-shot about Miranda having a flashback during sex with Jack. Jack tries to comfort her. This takes place during Mass Effect 2.


_A/N: This is my first story for the Mass Effect fandom. English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes of concerns, please let me know!_

 _There are mentions of rape/non-consensual sex and incest in this story._

 _ **Your Mess Is Mine**_

Jack opened the door to Miranda's office. The cheerleader was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice her. Or maybe she was just pretending. She was very good at ignoring Jack if she wanted to.

The convict didn't care, though. She liked to stomp into the cheerleader's office and announce that they were going to fuck. She loved how the cheerleader could never really hide the excitement and lust that would cloud her eyes, even if she pretended so hard to be annoyed by Jack.

It had all started weeks ago. After she and the cheerleader had a huge fight in Miranda's office about the Teltin facility. It was only after Shepard intervened that Jack had retreated to the engineering deck.

When Miranda had come down to her hidey hole a few days later, Jack was so sure that the bitch was only there because Shepard had told her to apologize.

She had been lying on her cot and hadn't even turned around when she'd heard the cheerleader coming. The bitch hadn't asked her to.

'I'm sorry for what I said, Jack.' Miranda had started. 'I don't know if and to what extent the Illusive Man knew about Pragia, but what they did to you there was wrong. I'm sorry you had to go through that.'

'It wasn't your fault.' Jack spat out.

'No,' Miranda had answered softly. 'But it wasn't yours either.'

She had left then and Jack had curled up on her side to ponder this unexpected interruption. It had to be because Shepard told her to, she decided. The cheerleader couldn't just have had a change of heart.

However, when Shepard came down the next day, she'd told Jack to haul her ass upstairs to the mess hall. 'I'm done with you moping around here. I can't force either of you to apologize, but this ends now.'

Afterwards Jack had stormed into the cheerleader's office.

'Shepard didn't make you apologize.' She'd stated.

Miranda had looked up from her work and had stared back at her with those icy blue eyes. 'No.'

Then Jack had leaned over the desk and kissed her. And Miranda had kissed her back. And they'd fucked. Twice. It had been good. And their fucking had become a regular thing. Sometimes the cheerleader would come down to engineering at night, but most of the time she snuck into Miranda's office.

And that was just what she was doing now. She made her way towards Miranda's desk and spun the office chair around. She straddled the Cerberus officer's lap.

'You wanna fuck?'

The dark haired woman's lip curled into a grin and she gave a small nod.

'Just be careful with this pair of panties, convict. I happen to be quite attached to them. Show some self control.' She was smirking.

Jack grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. Miranda gasped when she let go, but then pulled Jack back and kissed her hungrily.

The cheerleader fumbled with the strap that covered Jack's nipples, but Jack softly slapped her hands away. After another kiss, she pulled the cheerleader out of the chair, kicked the chair away and bent Miranda over her desk. She started to kiss the cheerleader's neck.

'I've been wanting to have you like this for a long time,' she muttered. 'To fuck you from behind on your own desk.' She yanked her pants down and pressed her hips into Miranda's ass so the older woman could feel the appendage she was wearing.

'Jack... What...?' The cheerleader gasped and got up on her elbows. She turned her head around.

'I brought you a surprise, cheerleader. Do you like it?'

'Fuck. Yes.' Miranda moaned when Jack thrusted the fake cock against her ass again and the convict pressed her lips on Miranda's to silence her.

Jack fumbled around for the zipper of the other woman's catsuit and pulled it down.

She bit into Miranda's shoulder. 'You've got to be quieter. I think Chambers may have heard us last time. She started asking questions. I told her to fuck off. But still, keep quiet.'

Miranda had an ugly scowl on her face and Jack knew she really wanted to snarl something bitchy, but in the end she just nodded.

'Good girl.' She cupped one of Miranda's breasts and stroke a pink nipple. 'Mm, I fucking love your tits, cheerleader.'

Miranda moaned and pressed her breast even more into Jack's hand. 'Yes, I know. You love it too when I touch them.'

She pushed her right hand between the cheerleader's legs and the desk and cupped her mound. Her fingers immediately found the wet spot on the precious black thong. 'Jeez, you get going so easily, don't you cheerleader?'

She raked her nail over the wet fabric between Miranda's labia, but was dissatisfied when her only answer was a moan.

She tweaked one of Miranda's nipples. 'I asked you a question, cheerleader.'

The Cerberus operative moaned again. 'What?'

'I said, you always get wet for me so easily, don't you?'

'Yes,' Miranda answered, gasping for breath. She grabbed Jack's hand and tried to move the convict's finger back to massage her clit. 'Are you going to do something about that, or are you planning to talk me to death?'

Jack slapped her ass and pulled the wet panties down Miranda's legs. She pushed the cheerleader's upper body down on the desk again.

'Oh, I'll fucking do something about it, princess. Don't worry.'

She grabbed the purple dildo that was strapped to her hips and slid the tip between Miranda's labia. The cheerleader moaned and thrust her ass higher in the air.

'Fuck, Miri, you're such a dirty little slut.'

She immediately noticed she'd said something wrong. The cheerleader stiffened and her breathing quickened.

It was weird. She loved telling Miranda in lewd and obscene ways how wet she was, how tight her pussy was or how she was going to fuck her into nirvana. Usually it would only get the cheerleader wet.

Jack let go of the dildo and it flopped up and down, uselessly.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

The cheerleader just grunted. 'Yeah. I'm fine. Just continue.'

She was panting though and her whole body trembled. Her face was pale instead of the usual blush Jack had noticed to cover her cheeks and chest when she was turned on.

Jack laid a hand on one perfectly shaped ass cheek and the former Ceberus agent tensed. Her knuckles were white as her hands were gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

'Go on, I'm fine,' Miranda said again.

'Like hell you are. Jeez, I know I'm into some fucked up shit, but I'm not going to fuck you when you're halfway through an anxiety attack.' To be honest, it scared her that the cheerleader would let her.

She put her tattooed hand on Miranda's shoulder. 'Come on, go sit down.' She pulled the cheerleader to her feet and guided her to the bed.

To her great horror, Miranda started to cry. Jack could deal with a bossy, snappy Miranda, but she definitely didn't know what to do with a crying, panicked Miranda. To be honest, she and Miranda only fought and fucked. The only way she knew how to handle Miranda was by fucking her into oblivion. It sounded kind of lame when she thought about it.

'I'm sorry. It's just... I needed to see your face... My father, he would... exactly the same thing... Called me his little slut when he... forced himself on me. It was as if I was suddenly back there...' Tears and snot were running down her cheeks while she was babbling and for once she didn't look perfect, but like a scared little girl.

'Shit. That's fucked up.' Jack walked back to the desk and yanked a tissue from the box. She offered it to Miranda to wipe her nose.

'I'm sorry. I didn't know...'

'-You couldn't have known.' The cheerleader sniffled. Her breathing got a little calmer and she blew her nose. 'I'm sorry. We can still... If you want to... I don't mind your filthy mouth. I like it. But maybe not from behind?' She sounded so unsure that Jack wanted to slap her for it.

'Sure,' Jack muttered. 'Whatever the fuck you want, okay?' She paused for a second and then sheepishly added: 'You know... Don't let me, or any other motherfucker ever do something you don't enjoy.'

'Thanks. Just give me a minute.'

Jack rubbed the cheerleader's back. She stared down at the purple dildo that was still attached to the harness between her legs and felt silly. She undid the straps and took it off.

'What are you doing?' Miranda asked. 'We can still...'

'Nah,' Jack shrugged. She could feel that the cheerleader was still agitated and didn't want to push her to do anything in this state. 'You totally killed the mood with your crying.' She gave Miranda's shoulder a teasing push. 'Why don't we lie down in your ridiculously big bed and listen to some music? Where do you keep your chocolate?'

'My what?'

'-Oh don't fuck wih me, cheerleader. I know you have a secret sugar stash somewhere. For when you get your period or when His Illusiveness chews you out.'

'Fine. It's in my desk drawer. The bottom one. The code combination is 483.'

Five minutes later they were propped up on the bed. A box of fancy chocolate pralines between them.

'You can't possibly call this music,' Miranda complained. 'Is this what kids are listening to these days? It's just yelling. And what's that noise in the background? Is that an elcor?'

Jack rolled her eyes. 'Fuck you. And I'm not a kid.'

'No, you're an adult with horrible taste. I'd argue that's even worse.'

'Screw you.'

'So eloquent.'

'What the fuck does that even mean?'

The cheerleader chuckled and brought another piece of chocolate to her mouth. 'It means that you have such a rich vocabulary.'

Jack elbowed Miranda and mumbled: 'Shut up.'

Both of them laughed. It felt good, Jack decided. To just sit here with the cheerleader, listen to music and eat chocolate.

Apparently Miranda thought the same, because she took a deep breath and then said: 'Thank you, Jack. For how you treated me tonight. You could have just left after...' She paused for a second. 'But I'm glad you didn't.'

'I'm glad I didn't either.'


End file.
